A variety of automated chemical product dispensing systems that dispense chemical products are in use today. These chemical products come in a variety of forms, including, for example, fluids, solid product concentrates, powders, pellets, gels, extruded solids, etc. Automated chemical product dispensers are useful in many different chemical application systems, including cleaning systems relating to laundry operations, warewashing operations (e.g., a dishwasher), water treatment operations, and pool and spa maintenance, as well as other systems, such as food and beverage operations and agricultural operations. For example, chemical products used in a warewashing operation may include detergent, de-ionized water, sanitizers, stain removers, etc. Chemistry used in agriculture may include without limitation pesticides, herbicides, hydration agents and fertilizers. Other applications of the present invention may be used in, without limitation, dairies and dairy farms, (e.g., in teat dips); breweries; packing plants; pools spas, and other recreational water facilities; water treatment facilities, and cruise lines. Other chemical products may include without limitation glass cleaning chemicals, hard surface cleaners, antimicrobials, germicides, lubricants, water treatment chemicals, rust inhibitors,
Automated chemical product dispensers can reduce labor and chemistry costs by automatically delivering predetermined amounts of chemicals in a proper sequence. Furthermore, some chemical products can be hazardous in concentrated form; therefore, automated chemical product dispensers reduce the risks of exposure to operators, who would otherwise measure and deliver the chemical products manually.
Conventional chemical product dispensing systems are typically programmed using various dispensing parameters designed to result in the dispensation of a predetermined amount of chemical product. An incorrect setting may result in either too much or not enough chemical product being dispensed. When insufficient chemical product is dispensed, the resulting use solution or other end use chemical product may be ineffective (such as in the case of laundry, warewashing, or other cleaning application). When too much of the chemical product is dispensed, waste of the chemical product and/or, in some cases, damage to the articles to which the chemical product is applied may occur. In addition, certain applications, such as sanitizing or disinfecting, must comply with Federal or State regulations mandating minimum/maximum concentration of chemical product. If the dispenser settings are incorrect, these regulations may not be satisfied.